Free Willy: The New Adventure
by DragonKing19
Summary: When three friends find out that the Aquarium Owner kidnapped a baby Killer Whale they must save the Baby Whale
1. A Baby Killer Whale Kidnapped

Free Willy: The New Adventure

Chapter 1: A Baby Killer Whale Kidnapped

By Dragonking19

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS AND AUTHORS!**

**IT IS I DRAGONKING19 FORMORYKNOWN AS GOLDDRAGONNINJA!**

**IT IS A FREE WILLY FIC!**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FREE WILLY FIC!**

**THIS FIC WILL BE GREAT!**

**LIKE IN ALL 4 OF THE FREE WILLY MOVIES THERE WILL BE PEOPLE FALLING IN THE WATER!**

**THAT IS A CLASSIC!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 1:**

* * *

We go to the Sea and we see lots of killer whales swimming along and enjoying themselves.

However unknown to them a Crimson Colored Boat with a scary painting that looks like a Shark with camera Eyes are watching them.

Inside two Men one African American with red eyes and blond hair wearing a Black Turtleneck Shirt, Black Leather Jacket, Black Leather Pants and Black Leather Boots and he has a scar over his left eye and one Asian Man with Green Eyes and Black Hair also wearing a Black Turtleneck Shirt, Black Leather Jacket, Black Leather Pants and Black Leather Boots and a Black Beard were seeing this.

"There they are." The African American Man said.

"Yeah the boss will be happy when we catch a Baby Killer Whale for his park." The Asian Man said. "Lets catch that Whale."

The African American Man smiled.

"Right." He said.

Soon they went out and the African American Man got the nets ready.

The Asian Man got his telescope out and looked out.

He sees the Killer Whales and spots a Baby One swimming away from his parents.

The Asian Man sees this and looks at his friend.

"The Whale is away from his parents. Catch him." The Asian Man said.

"Right." The African American said and shoots the net.

The net opens up and lands on the baby whale.

The Baby Whale is trapped and tries to struggle to get free.

The two Men tried to real the whale in but the Killer Whale is struggling.

Finally the Baby Killer Whale got tired and the two men reeled the baby Whale in.

The two men looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes the boos will pay big for this." The African American Man said.

"Your right." The Asian Man said. "Now lets go."

With that the two men went back to the control room of the boat and started the boat and drove off dragging the Baby Whale away.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**NEXT WE MEET THE THREE MAIN CHARACTERS!**

**THIS WILL BE GREAT!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**I MENT THE SUGGESTIN PART!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	2. The Two Best Friends

Free Willy: A New Adventure

Chapter 2: The Two Best Friends

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 2 OF MY FREE WILLY FIC!**

**THIS IS WHERE THE TWO BEST MALE FRIENDS WILL COME IN!**

**THIS IS GOING GREAT!**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 2:**

* * *

We go to a park and we see that everyone is enjoying their day.

Kids are playing in the Play Ground.

People are jogging.

Parents are reading in the benches.

And couples were sleeping under the shade of a tree.

But we see two 13 year old boys were walking through the park figuring out what to do.

One Boy has Blond hair and Green eyes. He is wearing a Red Short Sleeved Shirt under a Vintage Levi's Indigo Blue Denim Vest, Blue Shorts and Green Shoes.

The other Boy has Light Blue hair and Blue Eyes. He is wearing a Blue Shirt under a Dark Blue Denim Jacket, Blue Pants and Blue Leather Boots.

The Red Shirt Boy sighed and the Blue Shirt Boy looked at his best friend.

"Hey what is wrong?" The Blue Shirt Boy said.

The Red Shirt Boy looked at his friend.

"Just wondering what to do today. I mean I know we got invited to a Pool Party but that is on Saturday." He said.

The Blue Shirt Boy smiled and laughed.

"Yeah and I cant wait." He said. "Plus that girl you like who works at the Aquarium will be there."

The Red Shirt Boy is mad and looked at his best friend and shoved him.

"I swear I will push you in the water." He said mad.

The Blue Shirt Boy is shocked and laughed.

"Hey you know its true." He said as he brushed imaginary dirt off his denim jacket.

The Red Shirt Boy smirked.

"I guess." He said. "But I cant wait for the party."

"Same here." The Blue Short Boy said. "Let go to the Aquarium."

The Red Shirt Boy smiled.

"Ok." He said.

With that the two best friends ran off.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**SHORT I KNOW!**

**NEXT ONE WILL BE LONG!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	3. The Aquarium

Free Willy: A New Adventure

Chapter 3: The Aquarium

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 3 OF MY FREE WILLY FIC!**

**THIS IS GOING GREAT!**

**THIS IS WHERE THE AQUARIUM COMES IN!**

**THIS IS ALSO WHERE THE THIRD MAIN CHARACTER A FEMALE COMES IN!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 3:**

* * *

We go to an Aquarium called Sunshine Aquarium.

It is a big Aquarium and painted Red and Purple and Gold.

We also see a lot of people there and going inside to see the shows and see the fishes.

We now see the two best friends walking there and going through the employee entrance.

The two looked at each other.

"Well Waya we are here." The Red Shirt boy said to his best friend now known as Waya.

The Blue Shirt Boy now known as Waya smirked.

"That is true Guren." He said to his best friend now known as Guren. "And I bet Isadora will be happy to see you."

Guren is mad and blushed.

"I will push you in the water if you do that again." He said.

Waya laughed.

"Sorry buddy." Waya said

Soon the two best friends see someone familiar.

It was a man that looks like Morgan Freeman but his hair and beard are blond. He is wearing a Red Shirt, Blue Pants, Brown Shoes and a Green Bucket Hat.

"Hey Brian." Guren and Waya said.

The man now known as Brian looked at the two boys and smiled.

"Guren and Waya great seeing you here." Brian said. "Came to help out?"

The two boys smiled.

"Yes." They said.

Brian laughed and smiled.

"Isadora is also here and is feeding the fishes." He said.

The name Isadora caused Guren to blush and smile.

"Well can ya take us to her?" He asked.

"Sure." Brian said.

With that he took the two best friends to see Isadora.

Meanwhile in another part of the Aquarium there was an African American female with Blond Hair and Blue Eyes. She is wearing a Purple Swim Suit and Purple Shoes.

This is Isadora a worker at the Aquarium and Guren's girlfriend.

Right now Isadora is moping the floors and smiled.

"Ah this is great." She said.

Just then she heard a familiar voice.

"ISADORA!" A voice said.

Isadora turned and saw her two male friends.

"Guren and Waya." Isadora said.

Waya looked at Guren.

"Well Buddy there is your girlfriend." Waya said and smiled.

Guren got mad and looked ay Waya.

"Oh Waya." Guren said.

Waya looked at Guren.

"Yes?" He asked.

Guren pushed Waya by the chest pocket by his denim Jacket.

"Have a nice swim." Guren said.

"WHOA!" Waya screamed and fell in the water and his jacket flew opened and went under water and also getting his clothes and jacket soaking.

Guren smirked and walked to his girl.

"Hey Isadora." Guren said.

'Hey Guren I see Waya decided to take a swim." Isadora said.

"Yeah so whats new?" Guren asked.

'Well the owner said we may get a killer whale but I'm not sure." Isadora said.

Guren smiled.

"Well whatever we get you can handle him or her." Guren said.

Isadora smiled,

"True." She said.

The two hugged.

Waya who popped out of the water looked at the two.

"They belong together." Waya said.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
